


Shame.

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bestiality, Collars, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Magic used for Body Modification, Minor puppy play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is as humiliated as he is turned on when a dog uses him as a bitch. Thankfully Dean is there to help him take care of his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS.

Sam hung his head and didn’t say anything save for the grunts he couldn’t stop each time Bones lunged into him, hard and brutal. From his peripheral vision and through the humiliated tears he could see Dean’s worn sneakers, still standing there at the doorway.

When his brother had kicked in the door the teenager had tried to scramble out from under the dog but Bones wasn’t willing to let him go. His paws dug into Sam’s sides painfully tight and the dog sped up his powerful thrusting, aiming to knot him before his human bitch could get away. Dean stood there dumbstruck and staring, a gun held loosely as his side, probably expecting Sam to have been kidnapped or something, not to have run away; not to have ended up on his hands and knees for a dog. The sounds of Sam’s bitten sobs, Bones panting, and the wet slap as his dick slid in and out of Sam’s ass were too loud in the still room.

The dog tied quickly and his thrusts slowed at their bodies locked, the knot swelling up rapidly.

After a long drawn out moment in which Sam just wanted to die, Dean finally moved, coming alive with a start like someone had slapped him. He put his gun away and backed out, yanked the broken door closed without saying a word.

When he came back two hours later he raged at Sam, yelled at him for running away and never once mentioned what he had seen. The youngest Winchester had taken the scolding without a word, knowing Dean had him, that his brother knew something horrid and dirty about him. It hung over Sam for weeks, wondering when he would come home to his father and brother talking about it, waiting for Dean to finally tell on him. But it never came; John was harsh in his punishment for running away but was otherwise clueless to what Dean had seen.

Sam didn’t even know why he did it really. He’d been bored and jerking off, fingers up in his ass and Bones had come sniffing, his hot breath and wet tongue far better then Sam’s own hand. The dog had rimmed him and Sam had ended up under him, letting the dog fuck him all weekend until Dean had caught them. When he left he hadn’t seen the dog anywhere but Bones wore a collar and Sam could only hope he was back with his family.

Every time Dean looked at him Sam expected to hear him call him a freak, to say he was disgusting. Every look his brother gave him had Sam wondering if Dean was thinking about it, recalling his little brother moaning under a dog like a bitch in heat.

But Dean never once spoke of it, never mentioned anything remotely near it and acted like it had never happened, no discomfort or weird looks, just Dean being his usual jerk self. After a few months Sam started to believe Dean wasn’t going to out him, that what he saw would never be addressed. Each day that came and went Sam let himself relax a fraction until he was able to spend a full day without thinking about it or worrying that Dean had broke down and told their father.    

 

Once his nerves died down Sam’s temper flared up again and the arguments started. More lying to people, more skipping town, Sam was never going to graduate if they couldn’t stay in a place long enough for him to do a full semester for Christ sakes. John was the one to shout back, Dean didn’t get into fights very often he just stormed off, but their dad would stand and fight.

In the wake of the evening after a spectacular fight, John left a day early and Dean and Sam were to follow him. It was in the middle of the school semester yet again. Sam was still mad from the fight, from having to move so he sulked and bitched at Dean in place of their absent father. He snarled and snapped at him unfairly but not caring. Dean never complained about moving, Dean was the good son, the good solider and it pissed Sam off. 

“Are you done packing yet?” Dean questioned him standing at the doorway of their shared room waiting for an answer his brother had no intention of giving.

“Sammy,” he growled and the younger boy gave him a nasty look. “It’s Sam,” he snapped out and stomped from the room.

“I asked you a question man, don’t be a little bitch,” Dean told his retreating back and Sam whirled glare at him.

“Fuck you, if it’s that important do it yourself,” he sneered and watched his brother’s face cloud in anger. But Dean didn’t snap back, he never did, he just gave Sam a dirty look and then turned and walked away grabbing the keys to the beater truck they were using on his way out. 

When Dean got back a few hours later Sam ignored him and Dean wordlessly did all the packing and loaded it in the truck while Sam slouched in the passenger seat with his music blaring in his headphones, hating the world in general and wondering if he would have passed the exam on Monday or not.

They got on the road at a decent time but they weren’t very far out of town before Dean pulled off the highway onto a dirt road.

“Wrong turn,” Sam pointed out in annoyance but Dean ignored him. Pulling his headphones off, Sam looked around and frowned at the farm fields. “Seriously where are we going-” he cut off when Dean pulled over to the side of the road, getting out of the truck and going over to Sam’s side. Opening the door, Sam moved to get out and was caught off guard when his brother grabbed him and shoved Sam’s chest into the side of the unyielding truck.

“The way I figure, you wanna act like a bitch, I’ll treat you like one,” Dean announced calm as you please and then unceremoniously yanked Sam’s loose jeans down. They pooled around his ankles and before Sam could come up with a reaction Dean pressed his fingers, smeared with something cold, to Sam’s ass. He should have fought him, tried to shove his brother away but Sam just stood there dumbstruck as his brother pushed his fingers into him.

“Be a good bitch and just take it,” Dean growled and roughly fingered him, something slick coating his fingers and getting all over Sam’s asshole. Dean smeared it along his rim and then pushed some of it in deep, getting it all over Sam inside and out before stepping away and shoving him downward. Dazed the younger brother went down on his knees without a protest. Dean used his foot to nudge Sam over, down on to his hands and knees. In all their life Dean had never treated Sam so carelessly before and the younger Winchester didn’t know what to do with it.

He watched his brother wipe his hand with a sanitizer thoroughly before he lifted his fingers and whistled once, loud and sharp. Sam made a choked sound at the distance sound of dogs barking and the thump of them coming closer. Sam knew he needed to get up right away, to stand up and scramble into the truck. But he stayed where he was, his mind moving a mile a minute as the barking got closer and closer. The first hard thump on his side made him jump, the dog just pressing close in a greeting as he slobbered on Sam’s face. They were friendly animals, two big mutts that barked and sniffed. The dog closer to Sam took interest in his exposed ass right away. The animal shoved his nose in and sniffed away, licking at whatever Dean had put on him.

It was humiliating and disgusting; but the worst part of it all was how hard he was, kneeling on the side of the road with his brother watching him.

The dog licked him out, the other butting in and lapping as well, twin tongues slurping over his ass and making him dig his fingers into the dirt and clamp his mouth to swallow moans. There was some growling and then the dogs jumped away, one snapping at the other, scaring him off as he went back to Sam and took another sniff before jumping up on his back.

“Oh God,” Sam choked, tears of shame welling as the animal humped at him, looking for his hole as his dick jabbed the meat of Sam’s flank. Each missed shove hurt a little and the dog kept doing it. Sam silently hoped he’d give up, get off and leave him alone despite how unrealistic that thought was. The dog didn’t get off of him of course, he did stop to snarl when the other animal got too close and then resumed slamming at Sam. The hard tip slid along his ass and found his slicked hole finally.

Sam gave a pained sob and tried too get away too late as the dog rammed himself into him. The animal held on tightly and Sam whimpered pitifully as he was taken like a common bitch. Dean stood right there watching Sam get fucked by a dog. Digging his fingers into the dirt he sucked in broken breaths as the dog rode him brutally just as hard has Bones had. It made Sam feel like nothing but a hole for the animal, something to be used and discarded. It was sick and degrading but he could feel his own cock, heavy and hard swinging under him as the animal pounded away. His sharp claws dug in hard to Sam’s sides and he winced at the painful edge that made it burn brighter, made the sex better because Sam was fucked up.

When the knot swelled up Sam hissed and swore brokenly, tears slipping down his face as he came.

“You really needed it huh?” Dean asked and Sam was utterly humiliated as his brother stood there, could see the white streaks on the ground under Sam as the dog panted on his back. It’s thrusting tapered off and the animal remained on his back, its knot buried deep.

Wordlessly Sam hung his head and cried. The dog eventually got off him, making his boy bitch cry out as he yanked his knot free. The second dog came sniffing in hurriedly, Sam shook his head and tried to crawl away but it just spurred the dog on. The animal’s weight landed on his back and then Sam felt him jabbing away. If he stood up he could get the animal off of him but something in him refused to do it. He stayed down on his hands and knees and the dog found his used hole and took sloppy seconds. With the dog come already inside him it was truly sloppy, wet sounds coming from his hole as the animal pounded away. With a harsh pace no human could do the dog used Sam hard. When his knot came Sam whimpered and felt the burn as his ass was speared wide.  

“You act like a bitch I’ll treat you like one. Right now you’re nothing but a dog, a bitch in heat and its obvious you’re loving it,” Dean mused and Sam couldn’t get his mouth to work as his brother put a collar around his neck, a pink dog collar.

“Once he’s done you’ll get your messy ass in the back of the truck and well drive down the road. There’s another dog you’ll fuck before we leave. ”

Sam didn’t say a single thing and when the dog pulled off him he let Dean lead him to the back of the truck and got in. He curled up against the cold metal and felt the wind whipping around him as they drove along the dirt road. The third dog was just as rough and once he finished Dean made Sam crawl to the side of the house.

“The old guy here drives into town every weekend,” his brother said off handedly as he grabbed the hose and turned the water on. It was bitingly cold but Sam just let his brother spray him down, let him focus the nozzle on his ass and even press it a little into him.

“Gotta clean the inside to,” Dean explained.

After that he made Sam crawl back to the truck and pulled out a change of clothing and had him dress right there in the open, exposed and shaking. Dean took the dog collar off of Sam once he was done and put the pink collar into Sam’s duffel.

“When you need it again bring me the collar, if you don’t ever bring me the collar I won’t ever do this again,” the older brother said simply and helped Sam get into the passenger seat, concerned like he normally would be, suddenly the Dean Sam knew again. The cab of the truck was toasty warm; the heat on high and Sam sank into the warmth of it and fell asleep before they made it to the highway.

 

It was two months before Sam brought Dean the collar. Two months of swearing he would never, that he should just throw the stupid thing out. But some days he’d look at it, Dean in the other room and something in Sam wanted to take it to him, wanted to be degraded and feel used like that day.

A few days shy of two months Sam did it, just walked out into the living room where Dean was watching TV and handed it to his brother without a word.

Sam would spend years after wondering why he did it. In the end it came down the idea that is was Sam's own choice for once, not something he had to do but something he chose too. There was also the factor that it was something so taboo and the idea that John Winchester would completely loose his shit if he ever found out, a million times more so because Dean was involved. When Sam argued with his dad, got pissed off at him he took such vicious pleasure in what they were doing behind his back. He’d always bring Dean the collar right after when he was still mad. He’d let himself be used and like it even more because he was angry at his father and his controlling ways. This was something their father had no part in, this was about Sam alone with Dean helping, this was his. He truly believed that because it wasn’t like Dean got off on it. He never got hard or watched Sam getting fucked like it was hot or anything. He treated it like driving Sam to the library or dropping him off at school, just another part of being a big brother.

It quickly became a routine for them.

When Dean put it on him it was like a light switch was flicked on, Sam went from annoyed and apprehensive at the sight of a dog, to desperate for the feel of a cock pounding his ass. When he had the collar on his was a bitch and all a bitch wanted was to be fucked.

He couldn’t fight the sick thing in him at all and Sam knew a big part of him didn't even want to.

Dean always found him a dog too, always tracked down an intact male who would climb on Sam’s back and fuck him like the bitch he was.

While their father was out on a hunt and he always was, Dean brought them back to the motel sometimes but mostly he took Sam to the males, made him kneel in the dirt outside while an animal climbed on his back and fucked him senseless. In quiet alley of suburban homes, once he even made Sam go into a backyard for a leashed dog, kneeling down behind a doghouse in the dark while the animal plowed his ass. It was sick and Sam could have been caught so easily but what could he say when he got off twice under the animal just from the idea of being seen by the family inside the house, unaware that their dog was pounding a bitch.

It was such a messed up thing, whatever was between them but when Sam wore the collar and Dean took control everything just slot into place in his brain. Sam didn't want to argue or question Dean's orders he just wanted to do them, the control and structure that came from it just felt good in a way that had nothing to do with sex. Sam knew it had a lot to do with how they lived their lives, moving around with out any real rules to live by beyond their father's commands. He wondered if that was why Dean took them like they were written law. Either way Sam obeyed his brother and trusted him, he did that since he was a baby he supposed and it felt ok for him to keep doing it as he got older. Sam felt reassured when he found books about BDSM and psychology stuffed in Dean's duffle, the knowledge that Dean cared enough to research soothing over his worries.

 

When Sam turned sixteen he used magic to on himself. Dean didn’t much like it but by the time he found out Sam had already done it. He’d known Dean would never like it so he carefully hid everything until it was done. The spell was permanent and it made Sam smell like a bitch in heat. Dean used some kind of wolf pheromone in the lube to get the dogs to take Sam so easily but it was hard to come by. He usually had to find and raid a ranger or forest station for it. So Sam made his body drip and secrete a clear lubrication that reeked of a fertile bitch. He'd had the spell for a long time, had all the ingredients even longer. He knew what he was doing was so fucked up and sometimes that was enough to keep him from doing it. But he never got rid of the ingredients or spell, had both memorized and constantly wondered what it would be like to just do it. Sam had lost count of how many times he set up the ritual but never went through with it until one day he just did like how he just brought Dean the collar the first time. 

And then it was done and irreversible.

 

Not long after the spell was cast Dean brought a huge german shepherd back to the motel to test Sam. He walked out of the shower in just a towel and there the two were waiting for him. The dog rushed over to him, sniffing at him and wagging his tail eagerly. Dean laughed as the dog nosed at Sam’s behind, getting his muzzle under the towel so he could lick at Sam. The feeling of the wet warm spit on his body, over his hole made something happen to Sam. He squirmed as he felt himself get wet for the first time, moisture gathering and making him slick and sticky feeling. It was strange to feel, like he’d been lubed up but it was warm and more sticky like come. Face red with humiliation Sam got hard as he felt the gross sensations. The dog shoved his nose in hard, licked roughly as he tried to get every little taste and in turn made Sam wetter. Still he pushed the dog away and avoided the animal until Dean clipped his collar around his neck. Once the soft weight was there Sam felt himself slipping into the role of a bitch. When the dog shoved at him, trying to knock him down there was nothing he could do but get on the bed, the dog jumping up after him eagerly.

Sam got on his hand and knees, already impatient to satisfy the messed up need burning inside him. The dog wasted no time as well, crowding in close and licking Sam’s ass, tasting the slickness there that promised a sweet hole. The powerful shepherd jumped up on him, hips pumping while he looked for entry and Sam swore as the hard pointed tip jabbed at his thighs. He wanted to move, to get away but the instinct of a bitch needing to be bred burned inside him, he stayed complacent under the male, submitting himself.

Sam was a bitch, a common dog bitch desperate to get fucked.

The dog was viciously forceful, over eager and frantic, Sam’s scent was one of a female in heat and it made the male crazy. His furry forepaws snaked around his human bitch’s middle and the claws dug in while his hips kept jabbing.

Sam’s body responded immediately, he spread his thighs wider and arched his ass, helped the dog find his soaked hole and his face burned because he could feel a trickle of his own excitement run from his hole down his thigh. It was so fucked up, so sick but nothing ever made him feel like this, nothing made him so horny and desperate, nothing delivered the same pleasure and ecstasy as a dog on him, inside him, pumping his ass full and using him like the bitch he was. Sam was addicted to it, he was certain of it.

The shepherd’s cock hit the mark, the pointed tip striking his asshole perfectly and the dog slammed forward brutally and buried in Sam immediately. The thick long length filling him up and he choked out a cry.

There was no waiting, no time to get used to it the animal on him used Sam at once, fucked him without a care for the bitch under him, only seeking to knot and breed as instinct demanded of him. Sam liked the thought of it, liked that he was just a breeding hole to the dog, he liked that an _animal_ was _using_ him.

With a vicious pace the dog rode Sam, held on tightly to his waist as he clawed red marks onto his skin and fucked him like his life depended on it, hard powerful shoves that stretched Sam’s ass wide. The knot was huge and swelling rapidly, rushing to lock them together to force Sam to take every drop.

Sam groaned out, dropped his head in shame as the pleasure of the mating over took him. It was perfect, the friction of the cock in his ass, the pull and push of the animal on him, the fur on his thighs and ass, along his back as the dog pounded away. Drops of drool hit his bare shoulder as the shepherd panted, giving everything his body had as he furiously rammed into his bitch.

The knot started to really swell up and the edge of pain that came with each lunge made Sam see stars, the sweet sting made it all brighter and the higher better as he felt the pulsing start up. The grip on him tightened even more and the dog gave shorter thrusts, their bodies locking together as Sam moaned like a whore and the dog gave him the fucking he always came to crave. The animal’s back legs lifted of the bed and his full weight rested on Sam as he shoved into Sam, slammed his huge dick deep as the knot throbbed and engorged until it wouldn’t move anymore. The dog kept moving trying to thrust but once he was certain he was tied the motions slowed and died off. Panting on Sam’s back, the male caught his breath while Sam did the same; a mess of come dripping from his own cock. The entire sexual experience was so mind blowing that Sam couldn’t tell when he came, the pleasure was that intense, it felt like a fifteen minute orgasm and while it was all consuming it left him totally wiped. Resting his weight on his forearms he dropped his head and waited for his lover’s knot to shrink.   

“Well I guess it’s pretty clear it worked,” Dean laughed, sitting in the chair and smirking at the bitch laying complaint under the dog.  
  
What Sam didn’t intend when he did the spell was for the scent to be constant without any sort for let up. Much to his unexpected humiliation dogs ran up to him all the time, in public animals would yank their leash to strain towards him and if they were close enough they try to knock Sam down or hump his leg. It was horrifying and a regular reminder of what Sam willingly did when he put his collar on. The only real thing that bothered Sam was the fact he was doing something completely out of the real of normal. He liked fitting in and he liked it when no one took notice to him. Before what he did with the collar on was something separate from his daily life, neither he nor Dean ever mentioned it when the collar wasn’t on. But now with the dogs always chasing after him, always take notice of Sam where ever he went he was constantly reminded, he couldn’t escape his shame as it built up more and more. He felt like the sick fuck he was all the time, the kid who let dogs have sex with him while his brother watched. The feelings of calm that where always constant during the time he wore his collar started to slip, anxiety over-shadowing.

By the time Sam was eighteen it had been months since he brought Dean the collar and everything was strained between them. It was easy to blame Dean, he was the one who made it something regular, if not for him it would have only been once and never again, Sam was certain. If he could just get away from Dean the sick desires inside him would fade away, Sam could be truly normal for once and leave behind all the things wrong with him. He knew it was flawed but all the guilt and shame in him made him desperate to believe it.

So he ran away to go to University.

Sam lasted three months at Stanford before he went crawling back. He was so sure he could do it on his own, live a normal life and find a boyfriend, a human one. Sam had been positive that he’d left that sick life behind him and for a month he thought he could really do it, that he could be normal. But as he dated and slept around, experienced normal sex, he realized that he was truly fucked up because it wasn’t enough.

While he was getting fucked Sam kept waiting for the burn of the knot, the sting of claws on his stomach. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to love normal sex but in the pit of his belly he knew he never would.   

After a long while of deliberation Sam accepted that he would never enjoy sex with a person and he stopped dating and became celebrant. He focused on school and his grades soared but his body ached, his libido demanded something more then his own hand and memories. When Sam saw a dog, no matter what breed or gender he got a little wet. When a big male dog would strain on his leash to try and get at Sam he had to look away and pretend like he didn’t want to get on his hands and knees.

It took a degrading incident to break him. After a few drinks too many with some friends Sam went out looking for a stud dog. He ended up in a backyard with someone shouting at him, waving a baseball bat and threatening to call the cops. Sam made it back to his dorm and crawled into bed shaken and horrified with himself. He’d never tried to do something like that before, he’d always just take his collar to Dean and then it would happen. Somehow he felt dirty because he had tried by himself, without the safety of his collar. How pathetic was he that the second he got drunk, the second his inhabitations were lowered he was looking for a stud dog. It was fucked up on so many levels there was no doubt about that but it was something he’d had for years and Sam felt sick to his stomach with the knowledge that it was something that wasn’t going to go away.  

He was a bitch and no matter how shameful or humiliating it was, he _liked_ being a bitch on some level, craved it and all it brought for him. He missed his brother and he missed his collar as well as the feeling of warmth and safety that they both brought.

The next morning he got the forms to withdraw from school and after a phone call Dean came to pick him up. Dean was a hunter and it was his life. Sam had gone to school to escape and try to be normal more then anything else. If he was going to give up on that and embrace what he really was it seemed only right to give himself back to his brother.

When Dean arrived Sam wordless threw his duffel in the back and slide into the passenger seat, watching the school fade away as they drove off without any real regret.

“Thought school would make you normal?” Dean asked him simply, his voice kind as Sam felt his eyes burn. When his big brother beckoned him Sam crawled over and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“If you want the dog thing to stop Sammy-”

“No. Don’t- please don’t, I…I need it,” he muttered into his brother’s leather coat and Dean pet his hair soothingly. 

“Alright, you wanna go find you a lay then?”

Wordlessly Sam nodded his head, knowing that he was leaving any trace of normal behind but he felt strongly ok with it finally.

  
  
They drove out of the city and Sam fell asleep until his brother shook him awake. It was already evening and they were on the side of a dirt road in some rural area. But more importantly there were a pair of dogs in the field, sniffing at the air to but hesitation to approach.

“Probably feral, but then you’ve never minded a rough tumble,” Dean teased and Sam felt his face burn but the seat of his jeans were already damp. He opened the car door and slid down to his knees on the gravel road. Excitement made his fingers trembles as he pulled his jeans open and down, bracing his arm on the seat of the car as he bend down and just waited.

Dean paid him little attention, more interested in the beat of the music on the stereo then Sam about to be taken by animals. It was messed up that his brother treated this so casually, like it wasn’t fucked up. But Sam was grateful for it, so utterly grateful that his big brother was willing to accept this dirty thing about his baby brother.

One of the dogs was approaching, the soft crunch of gravel making Sam tense as he waited, feeling himself soaked and near dripping with the eagerness for it. The soft pant of breath hit his bare skin before the dog gave him a few licks, drawing a ragged breath from Sam as he felt the rasp of the tongue over his hole, coaxing his need higher.

“That’s it, please,” Sam whispered into the crook of his arm, spreading his knees wider in the confines of his jeans as the dog gained confident and pushing his snout closer, digging his tongue in where the sweet scent of a bitch was wafting. Sam was a mess from just a good licking, shoulders shaking and cock ready to spill. He’d spent months fantasizing this, jerking off and just wishing he had a stud to use him.

When the dog jumped on his back Sam came.

Dean gave a huff of a laugh but didn’t mock his brother for it or how quick Sam was to guide the animal into him. The burn of the stretch was perfect for him and even his shame couldn’t stop Sam from moaning. The dog shifted around to find his footing a little before the animal started pumping into him. Paws clutched at Sam’s waist and he pulled his shirt up so he could feel the claws digging, hoping for scratches. The switched flipped in Sam now and he was just a bitch looking for a knot, gasping as the dog started to pound away at him. The rough lunges were of an animal looking to lock and dump a load, to use Sam and then walk away. The cock slid in deep and fur brushed over Sam’s thighs, all the sensations he’d come to miss so hard over the months his again. There was no deny this anymore, sick and degrading as it was it was what Sam wanted, what he needed.

The dog was really fucking him, growling a little so the other one had to be sniffing around. Maybe that was why the one inside him was being so brutal. His claws dug in hard and hips pummeled, jabbing with a rush to lock and the knot already swelling.

Sam gasped into the seat of the car, gone in the pleasure of it, the pain mixing in with the hard claiming, it felt right that it should be so intense. This was Sam returning to his place, crawling back to being a willing bitch with his ass offered to any stud looking to spill a load. The knot was starting to tie, hurting a little each time the animal yanked it out of him and then jammed it back into his hole. Sam spread his palm out in the foot well and shoved back a little, ass pressing back as the dog gave him a pounding.

The knot was inside him, still jerking back and forth a few inches and Sam knew it was done; he was being bred now and locked to an animal by his own choice. Tears of shame burned but he didn’t fight it, just stayed in place as the animal turned. He put a hand between them to keep the knot in for as long as possible, wanting it.

“Don’t need to try and draw it out Sammy,” Dean said with an amused chuckle and Sam blinked up at him following his gaze to outside the car. Where one dog had been waiting for it’s turn on him there were now three, one huge.    

“Looks like fate knew what you needed,” his brother teased and Sam licked his lips and put his head down, knowing already he’s let each one fuck him, he was just a bitch, meant for their knots and he knew it.

Sam winced when the dog in him pulled out, he missed the full feeling right away but even as come ran down his leg another dog was sniffing at him, looking to mount. Without even a lick to warm him up the big dog jumped up and Sam gave a grunt, surprised by the sheer size of it.

“Jesus, that’s a huge mutt,” Dean muttered and Sam could feel the animal sniffing at his hair, it’s body nearly the same length as his own. Sam felt pinned by the weight of the dog and his cock throbbed, liking how helpless it made him feel. The animal could do whatever it wanted and even if Sam fought it, the dog would get what it wanted.

Thick legs curled around his middle, huge paws clamping down as the wet tip poked at his thigh, trying to kind Sam’s hole.  

It was so sick how horny he felt right then, a giant dog about to be inside him, using him like the bitch Sam knew he was. The animal was going to be big and Sam braced himself as the dog jabbed, looking for entry.

When the tip hit the dog paused, carefully pushing forward to make sure it was where it wanted to be. Sam dug his fingers into the car seat and cried out as when the paws on him suddenly clenched hard and he was forcefully impaled.

“Fuck, Sam are you ok?” Dean’s voice was worried and Sam shook his head grabbing at his brother arm when he tried to push the animal off him.

It was so huge inside him, stretching him wider then he’d ever been and the burn of it was almost too much. But the animal started fucking him right away, sliding that thing in him and the friction was amazing. Sam hung his head in humiliation as he was violated and got off on it, feeling himself barely able to handle it and loving the feeling.

Like any stud used a bitch, the dog was callous and gave no care to Sam, just thrusting away, trying to jam it’s cock deep enough to knot. Sam would never not get off on it, on being used carelessly by an animal. His entire body was being jerked around by the weight and power of the animal, his ass fucked with a painful edge that made him shiver and come again.

The dog panted as he huffed and Sam grunted with each shove, the dick going deeper and deeper as the dog scrambled on the gravel to get in more, to wedge that knot inside him. It was already huge and his hole was struggling to take, Sam winced as he tried to relax enough. On an exhale the thing finally went in with a wet slurp and Sam dug his fingers into the seat as his ass was stuffed to it’s limit. The dog’s motions slowed and Sam rested his head on the seat, whimpering as he felt the huge cock inside him throbbing, filling out and swelling as they truly locked, there was no way the animal could pull out until the knot went down.

When the dog turned Sam was dragged away a bit, pulled from the car seat as the dog got comfortable. The fact he couldn’t do anything about it was what got Sam off a third time, on his hands and knees in the gravel being pumped full of dog come with more studs waiting their turn. It was disgusting and perfect, something so wrong that Sam loved utterly the act and knowledge he was little more then a hole to these animals turning him on.

Sam nearly cried when the dog finished and pulled out, the knot still so huge and unwilling to go, his hole clenching to keep it as the pain made him grit his teeth. But then the knot gave way and the entire cock came out in a quick pull, dog come splashing after it as Sam pressed his head to the dirt and felt his ass so lose and sloppy.

The next dog took him and it was messy, wet slapping as Sam’s hole sounded as overused as it was. He didn’t care though, he was just a bitch to be used and all that mattered was getting off. He lost count of the dogs that took him, some more than once but he would have let them, stayed there and let them fuck him over and over. But Dean eventually led him to the car, pushed him into the backseat with a blanket laid out to keep the mess of his body from the seats. Sam laid there feeling fucked out and satisfied in a way only being a bitch could give him. Hunting, going to school, being normal, there was nothing the made him feel as good as being fucked and put away sore and aching.

 

After a few years on the road they bought a little run down acreage. While Sam didn’t try to be normal anymore that didn’t mean he liked constant travel and so he scrapped and saved until he could buy a place. Dean went along with the idea, helped him put money away and look until they found the place. It was smack in the middle of the country and near the major highway. Their father didn’t like it but Sam just ignored him and chased what he wanted. It gave him endless pleasure that Dean backed him up about it, insisting it would be nice to have a place to call their own for once.

It was run down and pretty much everything needed to be fixed but Sam took to it determinedly. He was smart and he knew that, he put his mind to renovation and bought books about plumping and electrical. Dean stayed with him for two months before going on a hunter at their father’s request. When he came back he had three big dogs with him and a pile of books on lore. Dean started stockpiling hunting research at the house and after awhile their father did too, finally seeing the use in the place as he could for once keep all his research. Even better, he could just call Sam too look it up and Sam could with the books organized in the study.

Sam named the dogs Dean brought Argus, Atlas, and Orion. There were all mixed mutts that Dean got from a junkyard. When they first came they were underfed and aggressive but Sam was patient with his boys and coaxed them around. They served as amazing guard dogs for the acreage and were demanding studs for Sam. Argus was always horny and on a mission to knock Sam over so he could fuck his brains out. Atlas was more reserved but just as willing when Sam offered. Orion was the older dog and didn’t stud as often but he was the biggest of the three and Sam always felt if for days afterward when he was used him. Every now and again stay dogs would get into the yard too. Sam’s trio were tough guard dogs but not viciously so, they’d never seriously hurt one another or any other dogs. So other farm dogs came around all the time, trying to sneak their way to Sam and if they did manage to get by his boys Sam felt like they deserved a reward. It was obvious they’d chanced trespassing because of the scent of a bitch so Sam would go to his knees for them. There were a few regulars would snuck in once a month or so, there was even a coyote who would come around now and again.

More then a few of his neighbors had commented on it, mentioning that their dogs were always coming over to Sam’s place. Dean was there once and he’d laughed long and hard. He smirked knowingly at Sam while he explained to the neighbor that there was a bitch on their farm and that was probably why their unfixed dogs were coming over, looking for some action. Sam had flushed red but didn’t say a thing; it was the truth after all.

 


End file.
